


Deck The Halls

by Jinx (jinx37kat)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-09
Updated: 1999-12-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4965928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinx37kat/pseuds/Jinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little fa la la la la for the holiday season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deck The Halls

"Deck the halls with boughs of holly,

Fa-la-la-la-la La-la-la-la

"Tis the season to be jolly,

Fa-la-la-la-la La-la-la-la

"Don we now our ga..."

"boo"

"...AAAAAAYYYYY!!" Blair whirled around, almost knocking the tree down, and saw his partner. "Jim! What the hell?! You scared me, man!" He glared hard at the detective.

Jim grinned at his roommate and moved away before his friend could decide to retaliate. The sentinel managed to get the couch between himself and the younger man, but Blair was determined not to let that piece of furniture get in the way. Jumping the couch in one swift movement, he chased the laughing older man up the stairs.

Seeing that Jim was loosing it, big time, Blair stood at the top of the stairs staring at his partner. Jim was kneeling on the other side of the bed, half of his body on the bed and half off. He looked up at Blair and dissolved into another fit of laughter.

Never seeing Jim laugh this hard in his life, Blair's anger dissipated immediately and he watched his friend in awe. Jim's face was sunset red. He looked like a tomato that was about to explode. Looking closer, Blair's eyes widen as he realized that tears were streaming down Jim's face.

Not able to help himself, he started laughing, too.

 

Several minutes passed before Jim was able to pull himself together. He looked over at Blair and pressed his lips firmly together, resolved not to laugh. 

It didn't work.

Jim snickered and sputtered before closing his eyes and dropping his head on the bed, trying desperately not to laugh.

Blair watched this display and shook his head. Never in a million years would he expect to see his friend lose it like he just had. Jim was not one to laugh very easily. Well, he did laugh, and smile; he knew a good joke when it came along. It was just that he was a reserved kind of guy. But, this... This was something to behold. Blair decided that he like it; liked it a lot.

Trying hard to wipe the smile off his own face, Blair pasted on a fake grimace, put his hands on his hips, and asked, "What was that all about?"

Shaking his head several times, Jim looked up at Blair and tried in vain to hold back a smile. "You..."

"Me? Me, what?"

"You should have saw the look you gave when I snuck up behind you. Oh, god, it was priceless!" Another tear seeped out of the corner of Jim's eye and he squeezed his eyes shut once again.

After another second, Jim opened his eyes and looked up at Blair. He was still standing with his fists planted firmly on his hips. But what he didn't know, and what was making Jim go balistic, was that he had tinsel sticking out of his hair and two ornament hooks dangling from one of those pieces of tinsel. He also must have been eating a candy cane, because he had a red blotch in the right corner of his mouth. And if that weren't enough, bits of popcorn were stuck to his shirt along with bits of angelhair. Blair looked like a three year old that was trying to decorate the Christmas tree all by himself.

Jim stood up, still smirking, and walked over to his partner. Blair watched as Jim plucked a piece of popcorn from his shirt and popping it into his mouth.

"Having fun?"

"Yes I was, thank you very much. Until you scared the hell outta me."

Leaning down and placing a soft kiss on the side of Blair's mouth that did *not* have the candy cane smear, he replied, "Sorry, Chief. Couldn't help it."

Jim kissed him.

"Yeah, right." 

Jim kissed him again.

"You just couldn't..."

Jim kissed him.

Blair shut up.

 

* * * * * *

 

Several long minutes passed. Blair had forgotten his earlier anger and was now plastered down Jim's side, sucking longingly on the soft spot behind Jim's right ear. 

Jim, for his part, had his head tipped back, trying to help give Blair more access to his throat and was moaning his pleasure quite loudly.

Although Blair was no longer mad, he still felt he needed to exact his revenge. And torturing Jim this way was the best revenge he could think of.

Blair worked his tongue from the back of Jim's ear to around the outside before plunging in. That was all it took. 

The sentinel went down.

How they fell on the bed was anyone's guess. The last either of them remembered, they were standing at the top of the stairs.

But, that was a mute point as they were both too far gone to care. 

Slowly working his way down Jim's throat, Blair's tongue darted around and aside, touching and tasting his lover. Making him go insane. He sucked on the pliant flesh, marking the bigger man with his love. Red splotches were immediate as he made his way to another, unmarked part of Jim's neck and began to suck and kiss.

Briefly, he sat back to admire his work. Jim's neck was ringed with hickies from one ear to the other. And... there was no way to hide it.

Blair smiled.

Revenge is sweet.

At the first moan of protest from his lover, Blair leaned down to kiss his lips. Now it was Blair who groaned when Jim opened his mouth wide to let the younger man's tongue invade.

God, but did Jim taste good or what?

After they plundered each others mouth, Blair twisted his head away, gasping for air. Jim sure knew how to suck air. The man had taken every drop Blair had to give. 

Blair loved it.

Hearing the soft moan of his partner, Blair chose to ignore it as he made his way slowly down Jim's body. He stopped to lick the hollow of his lover's throat, tasting the moisture there, lapping the sweet taste into himself. His path was impeded as his tongue touched dry cloth. Looking down at the button down shirt and tee shirt Jim wore underneath, Blair made his decision quickly. Sitting back on Jim's powerful thighs, Blair grabbed the top of both pieces of fabric and...RRRIIIIIIIPPPPP!!!! Buttons flew everywhere as thread tensed and tore and the white tee shirt underneath was all but shredded. Jim can use it as a dust cloth, Blair mused as he feasted his eyes on the bounty in front of him.

The massive chest was heaving and the muscles were flexing unvolunteeringly. Blair looked up and gasped as passion heated eyes glowed widely at him. He knew what was going through Jim's mind: Blair had never, ever, in the several months they'd been together, been this...primal... with him. And from the looks of things, Jim was liking this...liking this a lot.

Still looking Jim in the eyes, Blair reached forward and began to knead the firm pectorals. He rubbed his hands with firm gentleness from the broad shoulders to narrow waist, back and forth, up and down; the touch getting lighter and lighter until Jim eyes fluttered closed in ecstacy and he started writhing beneath him.

Seeing his lover give himself so completely, Blair had to close his eyes as well. He felt a small sting behind his eyes at the depth of his lover's commitment to him.

Several minutes of just touching and Blair needed more. He knew that Jim needed it, too. He bent his head down and flicked his tongue over a peaked nipple, laving and sucking the sweet taste into his mouth. A tiny sheen of sweet covered Jim's torso, making the taste that much better. The licking continued until Jim's body begin to buck haphazardly. Moving his mouth a mere millimeter from Jim's skin, Blair blew a hot breath over the cool, sensitive nub as he murmured, "Shh, baby. Shhhhhhhh." The word was drawn out as he continued to blow.

Hearing the moan of pleasure, Blair transfered his attention to the other nipple, sending Jim flying all over again.

By the time Blair was finished with Jim's chest, the bigger man was heaving and groaning and begging for more. Slowly, Blair slid down Jim's body, putting him face to face with Jim's denim covered groin. He had to press down on Jim's hips because the sentinel was almost out of control. Well, Blair mused, let's see if I can change that 'almost' to a 'completely'.

Settling himself between Jim's spread thighs, Blair rested both elbows heavily on Jim's hips and unbuttoned the top button of the jeans. He placed a soft kiss on the revealed flesh before making an 'O' with his mouth. Once his mouth was circled on Jim sensitive skin, Blair sucked and sucked hard. The sensation sending Jim's back arching off the bed accompaning by a loud, low groan. Blair looked up briefly to make sure that Jim was okay, and seeing his lover's head thrashing from side to side on the pillow, Blair returned his attention to his task.

He unzipped a quarter of an inch before fastening his mouth to Jim's skin and sucking hard. Another quarter inch, another pleasure-filled suck. He continued this until the zipper was completely down. 

Wanting nothing more than to see his lover completely naked, Blair scrambled off the bed, stripped Jim of his jeans, socks, and shoes in one swift movement, and returned to his favorite spot between Jim's legs.

Now that Jim was naked from the waist down, Blair had complete access to the rest of his lover. Ignoring the throbbing, swollen flesh, rising over the flat belly for the moment, he licked his way down the left leg, taking care to kiss and caress every inch of that muscular thigh. He felt Jim tremble when Blair moved his tongue to the inner thigh, so he decided to concentrate in that area for awhile.

Jim's control was slipping second by second, Blair could tell. The trembling beneath him grew and the moans increased to record heights.

Blair smiled against his lover.

The night was just beginning...

 

The next morning, Jim was getting ready for work and entered the bathroom to shower and shave. Blair was in the kitchen making breakfast when he heard, "BLAIR!!!!" ring out from down the hall. Seems as though Jim found the ring of hickies on his neck.

 

'Deck the halls!' Blair laughed to himself.


End file.
